


Impossible

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is in denial, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Not A Happy Ending, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Read at your own risk.





	Impossible

Dean and Castiel had been friends since they were kids. It was only recently that they brought their friendship to the next level. Dean still wasn’t officially “out” to his family, and Castiel was okay with that. He knew how Dean was brought up. All of these feelings, dealing with his bisexuality, was all new to him. His father, John, wasn’t exactly the best role model. Homophobia was his favorite subject. Castiel came out to his family while he and Dean were still in high school. After that, John always had a snide remark or two to say whenever he came around. Eventually, Castiel just stopped coming over. Unfortunately, they grew apart and Castiel went to college out of state. Castiel came back to Lawrence after his father passed away, and he had to take care of his younger brother Jack. He randomly ran into Dean at the grocery store one day, and they just picked up where they left off. It was almost like no time had passed. The two of them started spending more and more time together. One night, they were back at Castiel’s place snuggling on the couch watching a movie and Castiel decided it was time to confess his true feelings for Dean.

“I love this. I love us.” Castiel turned to Dean. “And I love _you _, Dean.” Dean was silent. “Dean? Did you hear me? I said I love you.”__

“I heard you, Cas.”

Castiel looked at Dean with hopeful eyes, but something was wrong. Dean looked upset, sad even. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s hand. “Dean, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“Cas, I can’t do this.” Dean stood up, letting go of Castiel’s hand. “It’s not right.”

“What’s not right? I don’t understand.”

“ _This _. We can’t keep doing this, Cas. All it’s gonna do is cause trouble.”__

“Dean, you’re not making any sense.”

“What’s happening between us, shouldn’t be happening. We shouldn’t be doing this. I mean, what about Sam? What about _Jack _? They won’t understand.”__

“What are you talking about? What won’t they understand? Two grown people being in a relationship? Or the fact that it’s two men being together?”

“You know what I mean, Cas. I like that we got to know each other again, but these past few weeks…I can’t explain it. I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time, but-”

“But what?”

“My parents, Cas. They’ll disown me.”

“Don’t you dare bring them into it. What goes on between us is our business. I’m sure they already know. I know we haven’t been outright with what’s been going on, but we haven’t been really subtle either.” Castiel was starting to panic. He didn’t know why Dean was being so resistant. Everything had been going so well between them. He knew this wasn’t Dean talking, it was John. Even after all these years, John’s words were still ingrained into Dean’s brain. Castiel had a flashback to the day he came out to Dean and his parents. Mary was very sweet and gave him a big hug. John, on the other hand, just kind of huffed and said, “I hope none of that shit rubs off on you, boy.” Obviously telling Dean he didn’t approve of Castiel being gay. It had been all downhill after that. Dean had taken John’s words to heart. He didn’t even stand up for his friend. Dean was supposed to be the good son, someone his younger brother could look up to.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I have to go.” Dean stood up. “Thanks for dinner. Um, I’ll call you.”

“Dean, wait. Don’t leave. We need to talk about this.” Castiel followed Dean to the front door.

“There’s nothing to talk about right now Cas.” Dean didn’t even look at him as he put on his leather jacket. “I’ve said all I’m going to say. I’d like to go home now.” He opened the front door, but Castiel closed it.

“Dean.” Castiel stood next to him. He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and turned him so that they faced each other. “I know this is hard for you, but please come back and sit down. We can talk about it.” Castiel pleaded. Dean looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

Dean opened the door and walked away, never to come back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Week four prompt: Dean won’t say “I love you.”. Please don't hate me. I honestly couldn't see this having a happy ending.


End file.
